To Melt A Metal Heart
by Jack the Dragon
Summary: (Takes place after Ty Vs D-Structs) When D-Stroy is badly injured fleeing the collapsing tunnel he find himself alone in the Outlands. After being attacked by Scraptors he is rescued and taken in by a female t-trux called Lucia. As he regains his strength he slowly begins to devlop feelings for his rescuer. Will she help him melt his metal heart or will he still be the same.


**A/N: This idea, and another one, struck me after rewatching a few episodes of Dinotrux Supercharged Season 3 but mainly the final episode 'Ty vs D-Structs' as D-Stroy is last seen turning around roaring in an attempt to get out of the collapsing tunnel. I don't know if this will be a one-shot or a story but I will have to see which direction it takes. Enjoy.**

**Dinotrux belongs to Dreamworks Animated. **

**I only own my OC's.**

* * *

D-Stroy charged forward as he dashed to get out of the tunnel his mind filled with two things, anger and what his brother had said. _"Not him! He's all yours"_ kept going around and around in his head as he hurtled along with rocks crashing down behind him. His life depended on getting out alive which was his main focus at the moment. The tunnel was falling in behind him and even though he had a good distance between the rocks that were comming down and himself, he was taking no chances as he knew that if he slowed down for even a second he would be crushed into scrap and killed.

The reddish grey and black t-trux tried to go faster but he was already going at top speed as a t-trux's engine was built for power not speed. But in this case he didn't care and even over the sound of falling rocks he could hear the triumphant cheers of the cowardly dinotrux that had teamed up against him and his treacherous little brother. He also knew that he couldn't slow down and that if he did it would be fatal. A loud sound made him look up as he was moving and he saw to his horror that a massive crack had appeared in the ceiling and was spreading along it. Then he realised that rocks were falling both behind him and ahead of him and that he entrance was definately smaller than what it had been.

Suddenly a rock the size of a Cementasaur came down from the roof and smashed into his right side and he swerved into the side of the wall and nearly went into a spin before regaining control. But he soon realised that wasn't his biggest problem, his vision had gone blurry after being hit and was slowly starting to go black. D-Stroy knew he was losing consciousness, something he could not allow to happen in this situation. Despite the pain in his side and arm and the fact that he could black out at any second he charged on like a mad trux but he could see that the entrance to the tunnel was even smaller. With one last frantic combined burst of determination and terror he flung himself forward and crashed onto the ground out side feeling a moments agonising pain before everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, he wandered if he had; for it was almost as dark as with them shut. He felt the cool night air about him for night it was as he must've slept through the rest of the day. Slowly he got to his treads and looked around, not bothering to put his beams on, for he could see quite well in the dark, thanking the fact that he hadn't been found by either scraptors or scrapadactyls though he knew only the latter scrapped at night so he didn't have much to worry about.

It was time to take stock of the situation, he was hungry, having not eaten since that morning before Skrap-It had reported seeing two of the reptools that followed Ty sneaking around and fighting overwhelming odds and running for his life had burned off a lot of his strength. Also the pain in his right side and arm was screaming out to be taken seriously. Under normal circumstances he would've just shrugged it off but being stuck in lands he knew only a little about was not what he would call normal and that being a t-trux meant he would stick out like a sore thumb.

At that moment all he could think of besides the pain was his 'little brother' betraying him, all of the rage that had built up inside him over the years during D-Structs's absence. All the time that had gone by, all the pain, injuries, suffering of nightmares and now to cap it all, treachery when he needed him most. The rage that was inside him forced up and up refusing to be beaten till eventually he snapped.

The roar that followed echoed through the walls of rock like thunder followed by the loud sound of a rock being smashed into smithereens. This was done several more times again and again until finally out of both pain and weariness he stopped. With his anger dispersed he set off to try and find somewhere safe so that he might at least spend the night in some form of safety.

A cave was what he hoped to find or a place sheltered by rocks to keep the weather out. He was completely tired, hungry and the pain was steadily worsening, D-Stroy knew that he would have little chance against anything that might be out at that time and, despite scraptors not being out, he wasn't taking any chances. The canyon seemed to be endless as he drove on hoping to find somewhere to rest for he was by now on the verge of exhaustion but he stubbornly pressed on refusing to give up.

Eventually he found a small overhang which he decided would be better than nothing and rolling under it made himself as comfortable as he could among the rocks that were there and closed his eyes. He had not closed them for a minute when a noise disturbed him and he opened them and what they found was nothing short of a complete surprise. There a few yards away from him was a small, white trux no bigger than a gluphosaur looking directly at him, unblinking and unwavering. D-Stroy was more curious than anything else which surprised him for he had never seen a creature like it before and he knew pretty much everything there was to know about other species of trux. It was also the fact that it hadn't attacked or run from him considering the size difference between them that added in as most things minus scraptors and scrapadactlys would instantly run away from him.

While it was just bigger than a gluphosaur it was clearly a trux he had never seen and knew nothing about. It had a triangular shaped head with a sturdy, wiry build and was well balanced by its tail. It had clawed hands like that of a desert scraptor not a normal one, it had three smooth blades two on its back in triangles one larger than the other while the third was positioned on the end of the tail. It had feet and wheels like a gluphosaur but even these were unlike as they bore some and no resemblance to the glue spitting trux.

The white trux slowly cocked its head to one side and made a small chirping sound which only heightened his curiosity. Then it turned and started off and, of course, he decided to follow only for the trux to speed up always keeping ahead of him but always close enough so he could see that it was still ahead of him. Where it was leading him he did not know but he hoped it wasn't into somewhere dangerous.

Even when it wasn't in his field of vision and always seemed to stay ahead of him no matter how fast he drove to try and catch up with it. D-Stroy didn't notice he was being led through a winding maze of different canyons in his attempts to keep up. He also felt himself getting more tired every second and knew that if he didn't stop soon he would collapse from exhaustion.

Suddenly the white trux rounded a corner and disappeared into a cave and he stopped outside and waited for it to come out. When it didn't he took a bigger step and moved to the entrance but could still not see where it had gone. Gathering himself he slowly ventured inside and cautiously looked around the open space. There was no sign of the strange white trux as he could see no clear way out of the cave except the front door. He whipped round hoping to see something but again nothing was there. No tracks or anything as if it had vanished into thin air.

Now that he wasn't moving the reddish grey and white t-trux immediately felt tiredness sweep over him like a wave. Anyway even if that rougue trux was still here he wasn't about to go looking for at. He looked about the cave and found that it was of a good size and make so deciding to make the best out of his situation he settled down against the wall that was furthest from the opening that was the entrance so he would have slight advantage if anything came snooping around and tried to get a piece of him.

When D-Stroy closed his eyes he instantly remembered how tired he was from running for his life to following the trux. The pain in his right side and arm and lessened and he knew he would have to look at it when he got the chance to and hopefully find someway to repair it. But at that moment all he wanted to do was rest and regain his strength for he knew that he would need all of it to survive.

He began, very quietly, to snore.

A cool night air drifted into the cave as the stars shone like pearls in the deep ocean. All around everything was quite. Just then something moved in the shadows and a trux moved forward to stand just inside the entrance and gazed over at the sleeping t-trux. The small white trux from before stood silently listening to the deep, but quiet snores coming from D-Stroy. Once more a small chirp came from it and it rolled forward into the cave to stand in front of the large trux.

It looked over the injuries with a critical eye and shook its head in what was either sympathy, disbelief or contained anger no one could tell. Finally after seeing that the reddish grey and black male was indeed asleep and was not going to be waking up until well after daybreak at that there was no doubt he turned and rolled silently away towards the mouth of the cave and stood there once more. The eyes darted round the inside of the cave and it gave a small nod of satisfaction, clearly pleased with what it had done.

The wind then picked up and started to swirl around the trux in a small whirlwind. "The road to redemption will be long and hard for you D-Stroy" it spoke in a whispery voice "But not impossible and you may find something you weren't looking for at all." With these words said the wind spun faster and faster still until the trux faded away in nothingness and the wind died down and stopped leaving only silence.

Despite being tired beyond belief when D-Stroy tried to sleep he had very nasty dreams, which caused him to wake up panting heavily. The main one was a replay of the battle but instead of being forced into the tunnel he was ripped apart by the angry trux and D-Structs just watched as this happened before he woke up. Eventually he fell asleep from both weariness and fatigue though it was still hard to find peace.


End file.
